warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Breezepelt's Fury
Author's Note! I am so glad to be writing again! :D This is my first fanfic in a LONG time, and my writing has improved.This story is about Breezepelt's life as a kit to before the Great Battle and why he chose the path he chose. Prolouge- A Declaration of Revenge “Your sister is dead! Now it’s your turn, Lionblaze.” Breezepelt struck a blow to the golden tom’s muzzle as he held him down. He thought of his father, Crowfeather. That traitor! ''He let out a growl and started to claw him. Lionblaze let out an agonized groan of pain. ''Finally! My revenge! ''Suddenly, he felt claws dig into his back and pull him off. He looked up and saw his father, Crowfeather, standing over him. “You will not harm a hair on this cat’s pelt.” Breezepelt growled in amusement. “I already have! You never loved me and Nightcloud! I hate you!” Crowfeather growled and flung him across the clearing. He landed with a thud and ran off into the forest declaring revenge.. Chapter 1-A Day in the Life of Breezekit "Breezekit! Get off!" Heatherkit squealed. The light brown tabby was two moons older than he was. He looked at her. ''I was only playing! I didn't hurt you! ''His mother, Nightcloud, walked over and licked his ears."Don't worry. You didn't hurt her. You were just playing rough. That's all,Breezekit." He looked at his mother with happiness. ''It seems like she's the only one who understands and really loves me. He looked at his mother and saw that she was staring out of the nursery at a gray-black tom. "Nightcloud, who is that?" His mother's eyes were cold and full of anger. Her voice choked with calmness. "That is your father, Crowfeather." What did he do? ''He ignored it and curled up next to his mother, hoping that one day, someone would understand him. Chapter 2- The Meeting That Changed Him Forever. "Breezekit! Wake up! A cat is coming to see you today, and you need to be groomed!" Breezekit let out a short yawn. ''But I just woke up! ''Suddenly, Nightcloud was helping him get to his paws and started to groom him. ''Good Morning to you too. His mother kept licking until she felt satisfied. "Now stay right there. I'll go get them. Don't move, ok? Breezekit nodded sleepily. Suddenly, Nightcloud was back with the gray-black tom they had seen in the clearing yesterday. Crowfeather. He's my father, right? Breezekit looked at him. He had blue eyes that looked uninterested, His gray-black pelt was perfectly groomed, and he looked like he didn't want to be here, just by the flick of his tail and the twitch of his ears. His voice was grumbling but it was like a normal warrior with a hint of disapproval. "You have grown very much since you were born." He hasn’t ''seen me since I was born? ''He let out a huff. ''What a great father he is! ''His mother looked at him sternly. He was bristling. He smoothed out his fur and ran out of the nursery to the Elder's den. Morningflower and Rushtail were sitting beside each other, purring. "Oh! Hello, Breezekit. How's your morning been?" Morningflower meowed. He let out a relieved sigh. "Crazy." Chapter 3- Alone Again "Heatherpaw! Heatherpaw!" He chanted. Breezekit felt sorry for his newly renamed denmate. Her mentor was Crowfeather. Excitement fizzled in his paws. Heatherpaw used to boss him around because she was older, now he could show her who was boss. ''Well, in two moons. ''He thought. He watched in anger at Whitetail and Heatherpaw where they were purring and talking. "I'm so proud of you!" Just the phrase that made him cringe. Crowfeather would never be pround of him. He knew it. He shook off his fur and walked back into the nursery and curled up beside Nightcloud. "Breezekit? Who is Heatherpaw's mentor? I didn't get to hear it over the cheering." He sighed. "Crowfeather." Nightcloud let out a low growl and then sighed. She then started to lick his ears. "I love you, Breezekit. No matter what anyone else thinks of you. I will always love you. You won't ever be alone until I join StarClan. I promise." He purred and curled up tighter, letting his sleepiness overtake him. Chapter 4- Revelations and Choices "Breezepaw! Breezepaw! Breezepaw!" Breezepaw looked at his Clanmates shouting his name. Since Heatherpaw had become an apprentice two moons ago, he had waited for this day. To show all his Clanmates he wasn't weak, To show Heatherpaw he wasn't a wimp and that he would run to Nightcloud every insult. To show he was the best. He saw Nightcloud beeming in pride, Heatherpaw purring with the addition of a new denmate. But one was missing. Crowfeather. The black tom he called father was just sitting there, his eyes showing no emotion. TBC!~ Luna! Category:LunaClipse339's fanfics